


I’ve Got A Craving With Your Name On It

by maeinfin



Series: Salted Caramel Ice-Cream [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Gags, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secret Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeinfin/pseuds/maeinfin
Summary: Crossing your own timeline was dangerous and the Doctor should never have done it... which was why the Master was sure she'd be back for more. He only had to wait...Takes place somewhere between Fugitive of the Judoon/Praxeus and Ascension of the Cybermen/The Timeless Child for the Doctor. Much earlier for the Master who is still pretending to be O and the Doctor who has to play along.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/O, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Salted Caramel Ice-Cream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851370
Comments: 34
Kudos: 73





	1. Master's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So... did you think the Master was a little too chill at the end of Part 1? If so, ten points to you!
> 
> The Master ~~and my inner Missy~~ wasn't done playing yet...

Playing human was tedious at the best of times and the Master generally preferred to keep his head down at MI6, making himself as awkward and weird as O’s persona would allow. This had the double benefit of making O even more hopelessly unthreatening and ensuring that the Master didn’t have to bother with inane things like ‘small talk’ or ‘team lunch’, since no-one wanted to speak to O or be eaten by him.

 _With him,_ the Master corrected himself silently, _they’re only bacon once they’re cooked._ He resisted the urge to smirk and instead, twisted O’s mouth into a grimace in case any stray humans were still looking. O had gone into work directly after the Doctor had beaten him into a bruised and bleeding pulp and as a result, he’d spent most of the morning being screeched over by his idiotic colleagues.

No-one had believed O’s tale of being attacked by a Weevil and between the speculation flying around the office about rising gang violence, late night muggings or an admittedly very plausible hate crime, no-one had gotten any work done. Even C had stopped by with what seemed like genuine sympathy before insisting that O go to the medical bay and then to Human Resources.

So it was fair to say that the Master was having a lot of fun. He’d let the medics swipe antiseptic over his cuts but even MI6 with all their so-called intelligence couldn’t speed up a human’s natural healing process. _Stupid primitive species_. And anyway, the Master didn’t exactly want to erase the damage the Doctor had done. He could’ve popped into his TARDIS’s Zero Room as soon as she’d left him on O’s doorstep _but what’s a little pain between enemies?_

He’d even enjoyed his hour emoting to Karen in HR about the dreadful monster that had attacked him and how it must’ve been something wretched and alien. When she hadn’t taken O seriously enough for the Master’s liking, he’d joyfully launched into a tirade on how she clearly needed some Adipose tablets for her clogged brain cells and oversized feet. He’d only narrowly avoided being written up by claiming to have a concussion and wobbling O’s lower lip helplessly.

It wasn’t that the Master wanted the humans to think O was especially weak. It was more that he was a heady mixture of sleep-deprived, freshly fucked and absolutely buzzing. The Doctor’s unexpected weekend visit had been a hot spark straight into his hearts - _you kneeling at my feet, my name on your lips, and your pathetic notion that I wouldn’t see right through you._

Grabbing a pencil, he started doodling on the notepad on his desk, making sure O was hunched over with the kind of suitably busy focus that would mean the Master would be left alone for the rest of the day. Playing with the humans had been amusing but it was time to turn his mind back to more important matters. Such as the moment he’d realised what the Doctor was up to. _Crossing our timelines? Risking a paradox? Thinking I wouldn’t catch you out? Wow, wow, wow!_

He buried O’s face further into his paperwork, allowing himself a small smile. The Doctor had given herself away the moment she’d hit O. After all, her so-called pacifism always crumbled away when it suited her and _who could bring out such lovely, hot rage but your Master?_

He was wilfully ignoring the fact he’d been a little distracted when the Doctor had first appeared. Between balancing O’s disguise against her inane ramblings, the Master hadn’t caught on as quickly as he would’ve liked, but when he had...

That morning had been particularly ridiculous, even for the Doctor. When he’d woken up to her pathetically regretful frown, he couldn’t help seeing how far he could keep pushing her little pretence. He almost hadn’t believed it when she’d actually nodded along to O’s nonsense, even after the Master had made her call him by his name _\- repeatedly -_ and especially after what she’d done the night before.

He wriggled his aching jaw indulgently. The medics had given O a freezer bag of ice-packs but the Master was ignoring them in favour of letting O’s bruises stain even further across his skin. Every time he moved, pain thrummed along his brains and his hearts fizzed in delight. _You think you’re so much better than me but you’re really, really not._

It would be a while before O saw the Doctor again; the Master was sure of it. Knowing her, _\- and I do -_ she’d mope back and forth between guilt and shame before she found some sanctimonious way to justify her actions. But eventually, she was sure to come back and he only had to wait. _After all, you’re a hypocritical busybody and I’m not done playing yet._

He was drawing mindless circles now as he turned over everything she’d said and done the night before. The prying and non-sequiturs made far more sense now that he knew she knew. His upcoming reveal must have rocked her and ever better, his future self would clearly get inside her head. _This is good. This is very good._ He tapped the pencil against his swollen cheek thoughtfully, revelling in the sting.

The Doctor’s sudden fury at the tiny, compressed O meant she must have seen him before. _Or I’ll be making that introduction for you._ Her meandering nonsense had all been attempts to fish for information on the Timeless Child. _So I’ll tell you something but not everything._ And her claims of heartbreak over his past Saxon self and Missy-

There was a sudden, loud crack as something snapped in two.

The pencil lay in pieces in the Master’s hand and beneath it, a page full of Gallifreyan circles was staring back at him; the Doctor’s childhood name mocking him over and over. _The childhood that wasn’t real._ With a snarl, he ripped the paper out and scrunched it into a little ball.

 _You should know better than to play games with me._ The Doctor was arrogant and foolhardy at the best of times, and the next time O saw her... _Look what you’ve started, Doctor. We’re going to have so much fun._

________________________________________________________

It ended up being two months in linear time before the Doctor came back to see O. Of course, the problem with time travel was that while the Doctor might’ve jumped forward, the Master had to live through every tedious Earth rotation in between.

He’d already committed to playing O at MI6 on the weekdays but now he couldn’t even skip past the weekends in case the Doctor showed up on a Sunday again. As a result, every minute dragged. It wasn’t that he missed her; he just didn’t want to miss the opportunity to play with her.

Still, he’d kept himself amused in the meantime. Once the Master had connected his phone to his TARDIS circuits to ensure O’s messages wouldn’t cross their timestreams, he’d started texting her past self a bit more often than usual, sending the occasional cat picture and even the odd fish picture. _One day, I’ll send you an actual catfish and you still won’t get it._

The Doctor’s past self had replied happily, bragging to O about escaping from witch-hunters in the 17th Century and even sent a very nice photo of herself chained up and about to be dunked. It was a little fuzzy around the edges so she’d obviously connected her TARDIS to one of her companion’s feeble brains to capture the memory. It was a flattering amount of effort but the fact she was glowing in the image irritated him. Her pets always looked at her like the sun shone out of her arse.

 _Speaking of which...,_ the Master glanced out of O’s living room window. The Doctor _\- the sneaky, interloping, future Doctor -_ had been pacing outside his flat for an hour now and as much as he was enjoying watching her stomp, at some point, she’d actually have to knock.

He’d been tempted to fling the door open in false innocence. O could’ve taken the bins out or popped round to the shops but instead, the Master had decided to wait her out. Last time, he’d caught her spying and practically dragged her indoors with him. This time, he wanted her to come in on her own accord.

He eyed her as she paced. It was obvious she was in some kind of mood or she wouldn’t be here. The last time she’d visited, she’d been so angry and it was glorious. After all that time trying to make him good in the Vault, here she was being bad. _Beautiful._ And he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have more fun, not what it kept turning up on his own doorstep in an outfit that demanded to be ripped off.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

The sudden knocking on his front door made him grin. _A Time Lord’s heartbeat; the call to war._ Whatever he did in the future must be brilliant to rile her up this much; he’d best be careful not to cause a paradox himself. _Why ruin a good thing when I’ve clearly left such a painful impression?_

“O? Are you in?” she hammered furiously.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump-thump._

With gleeful spin and a little shoulder wriggle, the Master shook off the last vestige of himself and then, O flung the front door wide open.

“Doctor?” O’s confusion rang out into the night, “What are you doing h-?”

He was shoved aside by the Doctor storming straight past O into his living room. A whirl of fury and confusion and fear hit him before he slammed his mental barriers into place. _Ooo, yummy._

“Doctor, is everything alright?” O said nervously, as the Doctor resumed her pacing around the square of his living room.

“Yes. No,” she said, glancing up at him before her eyes darted away and back, as if she couldn’t decide whether to look at him or not, “The TARDIS tried to distract me in Madagascar but it didn’t work. I can’t stop thinkin- No, I’m fine. Really.”

 _Interesting. Something’s happened._ He watched her fidget for a moment before he grabbed the Doctor’s hand, pulling her to a standstill next to him. The nervous energy was coming off her in waves. Even a human would’ve picked up on it.

When O spoke again, the Master let a little hypnotic suggestion creep into his voice. Nothing that would actually affect her. _A little reminder of exactly who you’re talking to._

“You’re obviously not fine, Doctor,” O said, “But I quite like to hear about your alien adventures so why don’t you indulge me?”

Her face was a delicious mixture of petulance and yearning. _Come on, Doctor. You know you want to tell me or you wouldn't be here._

“I got a message from an old friend,” she said at last, “Captain Jack Harkness. I haven’t heard from him since... It’s been a while.”

 _Since that spectacular time I dissected him? Twice?_ The Doctor suddenly hissed and glanced down. O’s hand had tightened painfully around her wrist and it took considerable effort on the Master’s part before he could loosen his grip and intertwine O’s fingers gently with hers.

Dipping his chin down and widening O’s eyes sweetly, he stepped into the Doctor’s personal space, close enough for his breath to warm her cheek, “An old friend? Like how I’m your old friend?”

Her answering flush and stutter answered any lingering questions he might’ve had about her and - _that abomination. So you do have some standards left._

“No, never,” she said, “I did say you were my first Earth boy.”

O hummed gently, as if pacified and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. _You were my first everything. I wasn’t yours._

“It’s okay,” he said, “I’m not the jealous type.”

It was a good thing O was already smiling as the Doctor’s mouth twisting in utter disbelief was really quite funny.

“So what did your friend tell you?” O asked, even though the Master didn’t care an iota about whatever Captain Jack had to say. _The only thing you need to worry about is the Timeless Child._

“He left me a warning but it wasn’t much of one,” the Doctor pulled her hand out of O’s and turned away, “It was a riddle on top of a mystery.”

She was vibrating again and but this time, her edginess seemed almost frantic. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

“Something’s coming for me. Time is swirling around me,” she glanced back at him, warily. _You’re right, Doctor and it will change everything._

“Surely that’s not new. There are many legends surrounding you. Doctor. I update your files frequently,” O dismissed her gently. _Nothing will be the same again. We won’t be the same again._

She shook her head tersely, “There’s something else. I met my past. She was me and she was running, but I know my past. She’s never been me.”

 _Uh oh._ The Master stared at her, fighting down a rising sense of panic. If he didn’t stop her, she’d say something irreversible, paradoxical and it was too soon. _Too easy._

“Nothing makes sense,” she continued, “I know my own life.”

 _You don’t know anything at all._ Some day, the Master would tell her all about the Timeless Child. He’d explain why he’d razed Gallifrey to the ground and maybe she’d understand. _Though you probably won’t, you virtuous prick._ When he was ready, when all the pieces were in place, he’d tell her all about the lives she’d lost, and it would break her and he’d be right beside her... _but not yet._

“There’s always a reason behind the unexplained, even when it's unknown,” said O, “And sometimes it’s alien.”

“That’s what my mates said. My fam,” the Doctor mumbled, “That there had to be a simple explanation. But it doesn’t feel right. The past is catching up with me. Captain Jack, Ruth, y-”

“You should listen to them,” O cut her off as he stepped into her personal space once again. _He needed to make her stop thinking and he needed her to shut up._

“I’ve lived so long. Sometimes it feels like no-one knows me,” she choked, “Not even a little bit. Except you. Can’t you-”

“Shut up,” the Master pressed a fierce, closed-mouth kiss against the Doctor’s lips. _I might be great at disguises but you still need to pretend I’m O and if you can’t do that-_

When he pulled away, he pressed his index finger against her mouth, “Shhhhh.”

“What?” She moved to swat his hand away but the Master only grabbed her by the waist and yanked her body tight against his own.

“Shut up, Doctor,” He let each syllable pop slowly out of O’s mouth.

“What?” she repeated, “What? W-”

“There’s too much noise in your head and it’s time we tuned it out,” his gaze hardened, “Now shut up, strip and shower.”

The Doctor’s face was thunderous, caught between confusion and agitation. As she took a deep breath, about to argue back, the Master slid his hand down her waist, round to her backside and squeezed. She froze, gaping at him in shock. He could see her pupils dilating and slowly, he let his tongue swipe across his lips. Her gaze followed, tracking the movement. _Got you._

Carefully, the Master leaned closer until he could feel her shaky, bated breath on his face, “You have three minutes, Doctor. I suggest you run.”

Her gulp echoed between them.


	2. Doctor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while so a reminder that at this point, both of them know what is up but both of them are pretending NOT to know. Cue more double meanings and self pretending.
> 
> and I'm sorry this has taken so long - the reason is... I had to write it twice. The first time, it was from the Master's POV as I wanted to switch POV every time the Doctor visits O, instead of each chapter. This actually didn't work as it was impossible for me to hint at what the Doctor was thinking - you'll see why!
> 
> And most importantly, a massive thank you to the wonderful @InterPlanetaryGirl whose keen eye helped me get this to you.

The Doctor cast a cursory glance around O’s bathroom before stepping into the shower. The Master had replaced the mirror he’d smashed during her first visit but other than that, nothing had changed. The same Earth brand toiletries that made up O’s harmless appearance still lined the shelves. _But O’s not real. He’s not the one I came to see._

Inhaling deeply, the Doctor closed her eyes and sank into the noise whirling round her brains. The same thoughts had been plaguing her since the trip to Gloucester and one question in particular had been repeating itself until she couldn’t think beyond it; _Ruth was my past, but I know my past, so how could she be me?_

The Doctor sighed and tipped her face upwards into the shower spray. Only moments earlier, she’d wanted to tell the Master all about Lee and Gat, and especially about the Ruth version of herself - _you’d mock her shirt but you’d love her laser rifle._ She’d also wanted to ask him if he remembered anything about the so-called Division - _you always paid more attention to Gallifreyan nonsense than I did._

And most of all, she’d wanted - _needed_ \- the Master to reassure her that of course she knew her own life. They both did, because he’d been there too. _My home, growing up, you and me. Together._ She bit her bottom lip carefully. She’d been so close to blurting it all out but every time she’d tried to speak, to risk causing a paradox and ruining his future reveal, the Master had silenced her.

The Doctor could feel her pulse racing with renewed irritation. With sharp kisses, the Master had swallowed up everything she had to say about Gallifrey and the past she couldn’t remember because he was too wrapped up with his own convoluted schemes. It was infuriating. _Not everything’s about your precious Timeless Child. I’ve got problems too._

The history of her life was turning inside out, O’s shower gel was spiralling down into the drain, and she couldn’t talk to her oldest friend because of what? Some secret the Master had discovered on Gallifrey and the fact that he knew something she didn’t? _When will this all stop for you? The games, the betrayals, the lies?_

Despite the steam filling the bathroom, the Doctor wrapped her arms round herself, unable to repress a shiver. _I shouldn’t have come._ Crossing their timelines the first time had been risky enough and she hadn’t intended to do it again... but after the shock of discovering Ruth and a past she didn’t know, the fam’s attempts to comfort her had only wounded her further.

They saw her as the woman who’d brought them together, as the one who’d saved them, as the best person they knew... _but they don’t know me. Not even a little bit._ After Madagascar and Praxeus, the Doctor had doubled down on her efforts to trace the Master’s signal and still found nothing. It was only inevitable she’d ended up on O’s doorstep once again. _I shouldn't have come... but no-one knows me like you do. Even if you’re pretending you don’t._

A distant thunk from outside jolted her back into the present. The Master had given her three minutes and she only had fifteen seconds left. Knowing him, he’d spent the last two months since O had seen her, plotting out something detailed and specific. It would be in her favour to play along, and seeing as the Master wouldn’t risk his secrets and help her pick through the mess inside her brains, the least he could do was help her forget. _I can pretend too. There’s no harm in that. Right?_

________________________________________________________

Exactly fourteen seconds later, the Doctor was back in O’s living room, slightly breathless, still damp and wrapped in a large, white towel. O was waiting by the window.

“Come here,” he said, eyes roving sharply over her as she stepped towards him. Although the outward appearance was all O, in plain black jeans and a light grey shirt, the gaze definitely belonged to the Master. It was as if he could see through the towel to the bare skin beneath, leaving her feeling undressed and unbalanced all at once.

It was unnerving and her hand was stretching out, before she could think twice. The nervous agitation still clamoured loudly inside her brains. A part of her yearned to strip the layers of O off the Master’s body, to beg him to drop the pretence and stand with her for once in their lives. But a larger, louder part of her only wanted respite from the frenzy in her head. _Is this what the drums were like? Endless noise circling and circling. Thoughts which never -_

“Stop,” His hand was clamped around her wrist, holding her still. She’d only succeeded in tugging O’s shirt out from behind his belt.

“But I-” Her protests were cut off by a swift closed-mouth kiss.

“Do you remember what I said earlier?” O bit her lower lip sharply.

The Doctor paused to think. _You told me to shut up. Which wasn’t very O, and I would know because we texted for years and actually, while I’m thinking about that_ \- she inhaled deeply, about to blast the Master with a litany of hurts, starting with WhatsApp kisses and ending with betrayal when -

O shoved a ball gag into her mouth. _What? What?!_

“Hush now,” he murmured, “I know it’s difficult for you. I can see it in your eyes, but this will help.”

 _But - But I was going to - Ohhhhh._ You’re right! She would’ve grinned but O was pressing the large silicone ball further behind her teeth. _You’re really helping me for once and you don’t even know it._

An honest conversation with the Master was never going to happen - not at this point in their timelines - and in any case, the Doctor wanted a distraction more than she wanted to tear the universe apart with a paradox-inducing rant that the Master wouldn’t listen to anyway... and now, silenced by the ball gag in her mouth, there was no chance of either happening if she literally couldn’t speak and the Master couldn’t listen. _It’s a good thing O isn’t as vanilla as he looks, but I s’pose I shouldn’t be surprised you couldn’t resist -_

“Call me Master,” he said, “Or better yet, don’t say anything at all.”

 _Nope, you really couldn’t resist, could you?_ The Doctor suddenly felt a thousand times lighter, even if the O-Master hybrid was smiling beatifically at her, the very picture of false friendship, doubled over. She might even have smiled back if her lips could stretch that way.

“On second thoughts, why not?” he was smirking now, “Indulge me. Go on.”

“Muh-err,” she replied amused, her tongue soft and useless under the ball. The Master’s human persona was collapsing faster than she could spell Raxacoricofallapatorian and if he was this lax with his own slip-ups, he certainly wouldn’t notice hers.

 _Still, some aspects of your disguise are holding up_ \- she bit down on the ball experimentally - _warm to the touch, tasteless and fairly pliable._ The gag was made from top-of-the-range silicone and exactly what an open-minded 21st century human on a professional salary would splash out on. _The one tiny benefit to your obsessive levels of attention to detail._

Finally, when the Master was done fiddling with the gag’s straps and buckles behind her head, he stepped round to face her and in a heartsbeat, O was back. His arms were soft circles around her, holding her close against his chest.

“I’m so glad our paths have crossed again, Doctor,” O said, sweet and wide-eyed. It was almost like being hugged, only the Master had never been the hugging type. She should probably have been suspicious but it was relatively on-brand for O and despite herself, the Doctor’s eyes were fluttering closed for a tired, quiet second... only to snap back open in alarm as her arms were yanked roughly upwards.

 _Never trust a hug. The last me was right. I’m right. We’re all right._ She watched quietly as O looped one end of a length of rope over the window’s curtain rail and then turned the other end in quick, practised movements around her wrists. The knot he made was convoluted but neat. It wasn’t one she’d seen him tie before. _Do you still have Missy’s hyper-titanium handcuffs?_

Before she could decide whether or not it would be suspicious for her to blink h-a-n-d-c-u-f-f-s at O in Morse Code, he’d hoisted her upwards until she was swaying on the balls of her feet. It was immediately off-putting and reminded her sharply of a photo she’d sent O when she hadn’t known he was the Master.

In it, the Doctor had been chained up and dangling over water, about to be dunked for witchcraft. The TARDIS had helped her extract the visual from Yaz’s memory and she’d sent to O, bragging about how easily she’d escaped - _ohhh_ \- the Doctor flexed her wrists carefully.

 _Eight seconds, maybe nine._ Houdini had taught her well over their wet weekend together, proving himself to be an excellent instructor, as well as a master magicia- _Hang on_. Her eyes flicked nervously over the Master’s face. _Death-defying, an outstanding showman, had far too much fun tying me up... No, you wouldn’t have taught me how to escape. I think._

Willing her heartsbeat to slow down, the Doctor rotated slowly to face the large living room window. Staring back at her from the glass was herself, wearing only a towel and swaying against O who was fully-clothed and pressed up behind her.

“Are you tied up comfortably?” he said, playfully.

She glanced upwards at her bound wrists. A human would soon have pins-and-needles but two hearts meant a far more versatile circulatory system and he could leave her tied up like this hours. Something the Master would know and O wouldn’t. _You really think I’m oblivious, don’t you?_

“Look at you, Doctor,” his breath was hot against her neck, “On display for the universe to see.”

O’s hands were soft and teasing, straying down along her sides before playing with the edge of the towel, but the Master’s focus was elsewhere, eyes feverishly scanning the street outside. _What are you waiting for?_ The Doctor followed his gaze.

A stray cat was sitting on top of a parked ice-cream van across the street but otherwise, the road was completely deserted. She glanced into the distance, unworried. _I might not trust you but I do know you. You’re possessive and you’re power-mad so..._

There was a flash of movement outside and suddenly, the towel was falling to the floor. The Doctor’s naked breasts were pressed against the cool glass with O’s hand firm against her lower back. She gasped theatrically behind the gag, mouth stretching into a wide, unseen grin.

A drunk couple stumbled along the pavement, mere metres away, oblivious to the spectacle inside. _Knew it. Possessive plus power-mad equals perception filter. Triple points to me._

She twisted herself round towards O, unable to resist throwing a side-eye of smugness but - _uh oh_. O was bouncing on his toes in a way that suggested that the Master was very close to bursting into wild, self-congratulatory applause and maybe even a melodramatic twirl.

The Doctor twitched a questioning eyebrow at him, hoping she looked curious instead of panicked, and he slinked forward, with a grace that didn’t suit O at all.

“I’ve heard Time Lords are capable of telepathy, Doctor. It sounds fascinating,” O’s eyes were big and soft as he pressed his forehead against hers, “Humans are so inferior, especially when there are more wondrous beings in the universe. Wonders such as yourself.”

She only grunted flatly in reply. Of course the Master would use O’s sweet, alien-struck persona to spout his own anti-human, pro-Time Lord propaganda. _But you’re wrong. Humans aren’t lesser and Time Lords aren’t special. I’m more than that and you could be too_. She knocked her head against his with an irritated bump.

“Oh yes, where was I?” His hands were playing idly with her nipples now, “Telepathy. I was wondering if you could do that? Speak inside my mind if you wanted me to stop?”

The kindest, most considerate smile was spread across O’s infuriating face. The Doctor only blinked, stunned.

“What do you think?” He was all Master now, bopping the ball gag cheerfully with his finger and sending vibrations through to her teeth.

 _I think this is the most bone-dead stupid regeneration you’ve ever had. What if I actually- Ohhh._ What would be more dramatic than her initiating contact and discovering O was really the Master while she was tied up naked under his control?

 _But you don’t know I already know it’s you_ \- the Doctor nodded slowly at him, if in agreement with O’s thoughtful suggestion _\- and you don’t know I know you won’t completely ruin your own disguise... so there’s only so far O can go_ \- her brains short-circuited into a fizz of delight.

The Master had sunk his teeth sharply into her bare neck. The pain was at once thrilling and soothing, and the Doctor immediately sighed in relief, sagging back heavily against the Master’s chest. She’d be bruised for days, and she’d probably have to fend off even more questions from the fam, but she couldn’t bring herself to care - not when the whirling in her head was finally slowing down and the only thought her brains could hold on to was how good the pinpoints of his teeth felt against her skin.

Finally, when the tension had mostly melted out of her body and the Doctor was swaying dreamily on her feet, the Master sunk down behind her into a deep squat, nudging her thighs apart. She could feel the heat of his palms, grazing smoothly along her hips until his thumbs slipped between her cheeks, pulling them apart.

There was a long, silent pause while she squirmed impatiently - she could feel his eyes cataloguing familiar parts in a different body - but with the rope binding her wrists and his tight grip on her backside, all she got was the Master’s hot laughter against her puckered hole. _Infuriating, attention-seeking -_

“Mmm-er,” she whined deliberately through the gag. She was rewarded almost immediately by a sharp exhale of breath and something soft and wet nudging against her hole... and then his tongue was swiping slow, steady strokes across the ring of muscle and her whole body was ablaze with need.

 _You were right about the upgrade._ Although the Master had rimmed her literally thousands of times before, across the span of their lifetimes, this time felt utterly new. Instead of a cock singularly aching with want, there were hotspots of arousal flaring all over and thankfully, the Master seemed to know exactly where to touch her.

His hands were swift and purposeful. Firm fingers stroked between her inner lips, nails scratched along her thighs, fierce, his thumb circled her wet, slick entrance and all the while, his tongue probed ever deeper inside her back passage. It wasn’t long before she was moaning soft, incoherent pleas, twisting uselessly against the ropes, desperate for release.

He kept her hovering on the brink of orgasm for what felt like hours, until she was no longer standing on her own feet, but quivering helplessly against him, her hips rocking her languidly between the Master’s tongue inside her hole and his fingers circling around her clit.

Finally, when sweat was dripping down her back, her inner thighs were damp and she thought she might cry if she didn’t come, the Master curled his hand into an almost painful grip around her. At last, his thumb sank deep into her cunt, pressing firm against the knot of nerves within. His knuckles curled against her inner walls and his fingers were hard on the Doctor’s clit and then every cell in her body flip-flopped in joyful, overwhelming bliss. It was as if every star was wailing in relief.

Afterwards, the Doctor found herself utterly limp. With her eyes still closed, wearing the relative dark and quiet like a blanket around her worn-out body, she felt her consciousness gradually return itself to her brains. Her arms were starting to ache but only a little. Her back was pressed against the Master who was now standing upright behind her and she could feel him dropping soft kisses on her neck.

For that short peaceful moment, she could almost have lied to herself that the Master was still her friend. In reality, he was probably relishing the fact she was tied up like his prisoner. She grimaced. Her brains were definitely kickstarting. Even with her eyes shut, she could feel the weight of the universe closing in again. And more alarmingly, her legs were feeling increasingly peculiar and not just because she’d been bouncing on her tiptoes, desperately riding the Master’s tongue for who knows how long.

With a growing sense of dread, she opened her eyes wearily. In front of her, her ankles were bound together with a pair of handcuffs and propped up on the window ledge. _What? When? H-_

“-oow?” She mumbled around the ball gag.

“Did you say something, love?” his voice was a deep rumble against her, “Because I can’t hear you.”

“Mmmmm,” she trailed off, helplessly. While her wrists were still bound above her head, her knees were bent and the Master’s hands were under her thighs supporting her weight. It was a surprisingly comfortable if unbalanced position to be in... and then he let go.

She flailed in mid-air, fighting down the urge to yell or even worse, initiate contact and hurl a flurry of insults into his mind.

 _Don’t panic. No time for panicking._ She gaped upwards, rapidly calculating the likelihood of O’s curtain rail separating itself from the wall. _It’ll be fine. Eighty percent fine. Seventy five absolute minimum. No, wait, higher than that. The Master won’t let poor workmanship ruin his fun. It’s probably strong enough to hold up a Judoon. Maybe even a Judoon platoon? A Judoon platoon hunting Ruth to the moo-_

She shrieked, toes curling as something pressed against her anus, and then slipped past the ring of muscle. It was the Master’s fingers, pressed up to the second knuckle. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest again and then, she was sighing, partly in relief and partly with spiking arousal as his fingers made wide, slow circles, patiently stretching her.

Even with their changed bodies and his new hands, thicker than Missy’s and no longer perfectly manicured, the sensation was familiar and therefore comforting in a way she didn’t like to think about and anyway -

“When I told you to shut up, I meant it,” the Master punctuated his words with more stinging bites, “That includes talking to yourself. I can hear you from here.”

Her eyes snapped open and her brains whizzed in dread... but her telepathic shields were as impenetrable as ever and in any case, she’d be able to sense him connecting if he was foolish enough to try. _Don’t panic, O wasn’t being literal._

She turned her head and huffed against his neck, trying to relax. His hand was making slick, squelching sounds inside her and his movements were pleasant and gentle. He must’ve coated his fingers with some kind of lube.

 _No self-heating properties, can’t feel any artificial relaxants. Probably a human brand._ She wasn’t disappointed. It just seemed a shame that the collection the Doctor had built with Missy was long gone. _Eight different sex planets and not a single souvenir left._

Except... she glanced down at the handcuffs. The words ‘Property of Missy’ stared back at her, engraved on the ring around her left ankle. _Your hyper-titanium handcuffs!_

‘Carved from you and made by me’, Missy had said, claiming to have made a blowtorch out of eyebrows she’d plucked from the Doctor’s past self when he was sleeping. _You kept them. You were back for them._ Her hearts leapt upwards with joy before somersaulting into worry. _How do I pretend I don’t know what they are?_

“Do you recognise them?” O was back, warm and smiling. Interestingly, even as his lubricated fingers pressed deeper inside her, all her arousal seemed to have vanished and been replaced with numb panic. That hadn’t happened in her male bodies and she’d probably think about it more later but for now, the Doctor could only gawp at her bound ankles.

“I borrowed them from the archives at work,” O had three fingers inside her now, “Last time you were here, you said how much your friend Missy meant to you. I thought you’d like them. I hope I haven’t overstepped.”

O’s eyes were innocent and the Doctor was once again sharply grateful for the ball gag that prevented her from biting him. _What are you up to this time?_

“No-one will notice they’re gone. Since UNIT’s gone and Torchwood too, I’m the only one still updating your files,” O murmured, “It took me three days to go through your office at St Lukes’. You had loads of overdue marking so I graded your students’ essays and sent them back for you.”

The Doctor was silent, desperately willing her face not to form an expression that said _that’s-nice-O-but-you’re-actually-sort-of-creepy_ or even worse _thanks-Master-you’re-surprisingly-thoughtful-between-murder-sprees_.

“It was such a strange place, Doctor,” There was a gleam in O’s eyes now, “You had quite an extensive security set-up and an impressive collection of corsets. Did you have a woman locked up in your basement?”

 _What? What?! You weren’t just any woman and that wasn’t any basement_ \- she was going to kick him, if only she could press off from the window ledge with enough force and -

He pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her whining at the sudden, brutal emptiness.

“Enough of that, Doctor. I’ve got something else in mind.” The Master was back, growling into her neck and the length of his erection pressed through his jeans against her. She sighed in relief. It was easier when the Master was distracted enough to drop his disguise and she didn’t have to think so carefully about what O would think the Doctor would think.

And it was even easier when he simply stopped talking entirely. The Master had finally unzipped O’s jeans, and then there was the sound of something wet behind her, and his breath was hot and heavy against her neck as he pressed his cock, slick with lube, against her stretched hole. She breathed into the intrusion, bearing down as he pushed up, and then he was inside her and her toes were curling in bliss. She’d missed this. _Not you, this._

It was when the Master started rocking, keeping his movements shallow and steady inside her, that she finally felt every last vestige of worry drain from her body. With his chest against her and his hands firm under her thighs, she didn’t even have to hold herself up.

At last, she felt the restless energy draining away, along with the overthinking and the fluctuating urge to fight or run. She was boneless and floating and nothing mattered except the sensation of the Master in her and around her. She gazed blearily into the reflection. He was staring back at her, just as dazed.

“Look, Doctor,” he said quietly, “A piece of me is in you.”

“Mmmm, Mmm-er,” She moaned quietly, head lolling against his shoulder. _So penis-centric after Missy. S’pose being a man again must be weird._

“I’m going to take the gag off,” he murmured, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek, “And you aren’t going to say a word.”

Her only reply was another soft moan as he twisted on the quick-release buckles behind her ears. The gag fell onto the floor with a thunk and then he was thrusting deeper into her, until she was whining, knees splayed out and increasingly aware of the growing ache in her belly.

Finally, one of the Master’s hands snaked downwards between her legs. It wasn’t the one that had been inside her butt but still, instead of his fingers, he pressed the heel of his palm against her pubic bone. Then, as he rocked into her, his hand ground against her clit, sending sweet waves of warmth and pleasure shooting through her until she was moaning loud wordless pleas as he thrust into her, again and again.

She’d never felt fuller, he’d never felt more perfect, stars were exploding behind her eyes, his teeth were clamped around the pulse point in her neck and it was too much - she climaxed with a sob of relief, shaking as pure bliss flooded through her in thick quiet waves.

Time folded in on itself. She came twice more with the Master’s palm hard against her clit, and after that, she was no longer aware of anything except for the warmth of something wrapped around her. It was either the Master’s arms or her telepathic shields brushing softly against his or maybe it was just the rush of hormones humming through her body. Whatever it was, the Master was inside her, behind her, holding her and her whole being was singing with delight.

It was many blissful orgasms after, when her brains had finally turned into rainbow goo and even her wordless whimpers had ceased, that the Master pressed her hard against the window and climaxed inside her with a shuddering sigh, before slumping heavily against her.

The Doctor simply lay there, limp and boneless on the window ledge, waiting until he was able to stagger upright with an exhausted grunt. His hair hung in sweaty, wet strands and she couldn’t see O anymore. Instead, the Master was gazing down at her, teary-eyed and soft.

Distantly, she felt him reach up above her, and then the tension holding her arms up vanished. For a terrifying second, she was falling, plummeting downwards and then -

“I’ve got you,” The Master’s arms were tight around her. She was safe and suddenly, the exhaustion was overwhelming.

“I’ve got you too,” She managed to murmur back, before she sank into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment. :) it's nice to know if there's anyone out there! also, what's everyone's thoughts on Cheetah!Master sex? I need to go watch the classic ep as I've never seen it but.. could be fun?
> 
> P.S. I've discovered it's much harder for me to write a chapter WITHOUT cliffhangers. Part 1 was far far easier than this. 😂


End file.
